1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved system, method, and probe for acquiring two-dimensional (2-D) diagnostic ultrasound image information and associated relative positional information to allow subsequent three-dimensional (3-D) or pseudo 3-D imaging for tissue assessment and collection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is growing interest in 3-D ultrasound images for medical applications. The commonly available ultrasound systems for medical applications normally provide one-dimensional (1-D) ultrasound transducer arrays or 2-D ultrasound transducer arrays for obtaining images. One approach is to use a 2-D ultrasound transducer array to obtain 3-D image information directly. A 2-D ultrasound transducer array can be used to scan electronically in any desired orientation, and thereby acquire the desired information.
The prior art for surgical application of probes with ultrasound imaging transducers has been directed at very specialized applications, such as catheters for imaging blood flow inside blood vessels or arterial blockage. These catheters sometimes include a biopsy needle or the equivalent for taking samples of material found inside a blood vessel. But there is no disdosure of tissue collecting tools with 3-D ultrasound imaging for operation outside of blood vessels.
What is needed is an improved system, method, and probe to obtain 3-D or pseudo 3-D images of difficult-to-image body tissues during collection. The improved system, method, and probe should be relatively low cost and permit examination and efficient collection of arteries and other tissues for re-use in surgical procedures.
One object of the present invention is to provide a system, method, and probe to obtain 3-D or pseudo 3-D images of body tissues during collection that are difficult to assess with rotated 2-D images. Primary and secondary imaging information need to be provided concurrently, such that the secondary imaging information can be used to estimate the movement of the transducer probe and/or the body tissue between respective image data frames.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively low cost system, method, and probe to permit examination and efficient collection of tissues for re-use in surgical procedures.
Another object of the invention is to allow an operator to determine the position of a foreign object in body tissue with a multiple array ultrasound imaging probe.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to an intra-operative ultrasound probe that includes a support element and a first and a second imaging transducer array coupled to move with the support element. The first transducer array provides a primary imaging array image plane, and includes an array of transducer elements arranged along the azimuthal axis, with first and second ends spaced along the azimuthal axis. The second transducer array includes an array of transducer elements positioned near the first end of the first transducer array to provide a secondary imaging array plane non-parallel to the primary imaging array image plane. A therapeutic tool is attached adjacent to one of the transducer arrays, and moves together with the transducer arrays.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to imaging in non-parallel first and second image planes and simultaneously displaying the first image and the distorted second image to produce a pseudo 3-D image.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a medical ultrasound imaging system which allows an operator to select between pseudo 3-D imaging and 3-D imaging with a multiple array ultrasound imaging probe and display the pseudo 3-D images or the 3-D images. The multiple array imaging probe includes a principal array used for imaging, and a secondary array which can selectively function as an imaging array to provide imaging data for pseudo 3-D imaging, or function as a tracking array to provide motion estimation data regarding the principal array for 3-D imaging.
A fourth aspect of the invention is directed to allowing an operator to determine the position of a foreign object in body tissue with an ultrasound imaging probe having a first transducer array and a second transducer array. The first transducer array is swept across the body tissue to provide multiple images and the second transducer array provides motion estimates to construct 3-D images of the body tissue and the foreign object. 3-D images of the body tissue and the foreign object are then displayed.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.